


Mild Inconvenience

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Lambert helps Aiden get out of a little trouble.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Mild Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: Hi! Idk why I'm on anon cuz you'll know exactly who this is lol. If you're feeling up for fluffy prompts, here's a little something - feel free to ignore if it doesn't grab you: lambden fluff ft. tiny Aiden, maybe height difference soft kisses?

The contract wasn’t anything special, just a couple of barghests making themselves unwelcome a bit too close to the town. The fuckers had been hard to track down, but once he found them, they didn’t put up much of a fight. Lambert easily dispatches them and then collects a few fangs and skulls to bring back as proof the deed was done. 

He gives half a thought to setting up camp, but the sky was already beginning to lighten, the edges of the world going pink and orange as daybreak announces its arrival. He might as well get back to town and see if he could convince the alderman to pay him his full due. For some reason people seem to be more willing to do so the earlier you catch them. Probably because no one likes skulls dumped next to their morning tea.

Lambert is halfway to town when he hears rustling in the trees lining the road. He brings a hand up, ready to grab whichever sword he needs, when he hears a familiar laugh.

“What a glorious morning it is, right Lambert dear?” Aiden calls out from the top of the oak tree he’s apparently perched in. Lambert can’t see all of him, but there’s a bit of dark blue fabric poking through the thick foliage.

“Was pretty glorious until I heard your voice,” Lambert quips back, already moving off the road so he can get a better view.

“I knew the description of the burly, constipated looking witcher was sure to be you. The townsfolk were spot on with that one,” Aiden shouts down at him. Lambert has to tip his head back all the way before he can see him waving down from the tallest branches.

“What? Thought you’d come to steal my contract?”

“Thought a friend might need a hand,” Aiden replies, and Lambert doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s frowning at him.

“You’re stuck, aren’t you?” Lambert asks, rolling his eyes and he tosses his gear on the ground near the tree’s roots.

“Just a mild inconvenience,” Aiden mutters, but Lambert is already hopping up into the branches and making his way up the tree. Seriously, he falls for the dumbest fuckers. And no, he is not going to reflect on why that might be.

“Crossbow?” Lambert asks as he finally reaches the top of the tree. He goes slowly, making sure the thinner branches will hold him, but it seems like Aiden picked one of the sturdier trees to...do whatever the hell it is he’s doing.

“Crossbow,” Aiden admits, sighing as he wiggles but doesn’t go anywhere. “There might have been a bird involved, but it’s best if we don’t go into it.” Lambert lets out a low chuckle and then maneuvers behind the smaller witcher, his hands making quick work of untangling the crossbow’s straps from the tree branches. He has no idea why Aiden won’t give it up and get one that fits his frame better, because he’s _always_ getting the stupid thing caught on branches, vines, and in one case an overly friendly water hag.

“Why don’t you get one better fitting for your...stature?” Lambert asks as soon as they’re back on the ground.

“You saying I can’t handle my equipment? Because last I knew that wasn’t the case at all,” Aiden winks as he crowds Lambert up against the tree trunk.

“Oh, I like it just fine,” Lambert mumbles as he allows himself to be shoved backwards. He could easily hold his ground, because Aiden is a tiny thing for as fierce as he is. He only comes up to Lambert’s shoulders, but he fights like a wet cat, all hisses and fangs and claws. It’s impressive to watch him in battle, to watch him slay beasts so much larger than himself. Fuck, Lambert spends most of his time half-hard whenever they team up for a contract. Aiden is feral and gorgeous and every bit as crazy as he is. 

Though Lambert likes him best when they’re tangled up in each other, Aiden’s lithe body taking control in a way he’d never imagined possible. There’s power in his slight frame, and Lambert relishes being able to give into it. And as Aiden climbs onto him, hooking a thigh over his hip and drawing him into a heated kiss, Lambert decides that he’s perfectly fine not making it back to town today.


End file.
